Czech Republic
Czech Republic debuted in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. To date, they have only missed one edition, in North Vision Song Contest 6. History of Czech Republic in Northvision NVSC 01 (debut) Czech Republic debuted in the first edition. Verona were the represenatives of the country with the song, "Up To The Stars". A few days after the presentation the tour's dates were announced with performances in more than ten countries. Czech Republic performed fourth in the semi-final. They didn't qualify to the final and managed to finish fifteenth with 38 points in the semi final. NVSC 02 After the poor results of the first edition the header of the Czech broadcaster said that Czech Republic would be in the second edition. Lenka one of the famous czech singers worldwide was revealed as the representative with the song "Heart Skips A Beat". Nevertheless, they didn't manage the qualification of the country for the second time after finishing thirteenth with 52 points in the semi final. NVSC 03 There were rumors that Czech Republic will withdraw from the contest after the poor results of the past two entries. However, Czech Republic announced their participation once again. It was the first time that the country held a national selection with the name Píseň pro Českou Republiku hoping for a place in the final of third edition. The winners of the selection were Victoria and Royal Elements with the song "This Life". It was the first time that the country qualified to the big final after two unsuccessful attempts from the previous editions. At the final, they finished 11th scoring 109 points and making the best result for the country. NVSC 04 On July 11, Česká televize confirmed that Czech Republic will be in North Vision Song Contest 4. The song would be chosen by the national selection "PPCR #02". Some days later, it was announced that four songs will take part in the selection. The winner of the selection was Ewa Farna with the song "Maska (I Need A Hero)" and the first song written in czech which representing the country in the contest. At the semi final two, Farma made the second qualification for the country to the final. At the final, she finished 18th with 85 points. NVSC 05 Ewa Farna, after finishing 18th in the final of NVSC 04 ČT confirmed on August 27, that the country will participate in the competition but chosing internally the artist. One day later it was announced that the representative would be Lenka, making her the first singer who participates twice with Czech Republic in the history of the competition. It was also announced that with the Píseň pro Českou Republiku, would chose one from the three songs which Lenka would perform. At the end of the national selection, it was official that the winning song was "Trouble Is A Friend". Lenka performed in the semi-final but didn't succeed for the final, finishing 12th with 69 points. NVSC 06 After the results of the first semi-final were released, ČT confirmed that the Czech Republic would withdraw from the contest due to returning failure to qualify, and interest decreasing among the public. However the broadcaster would broadcast the show and a return in one of the next editions, would be possible. NVSC 07 On December 28, the state channel Česka Televize confirmed that Czech Republic would return and would participate for the 6th time after the withdrawal in NVSC 06. A few days later, on January 1st, Lucie Vondráčková was selected internally to be the representative of the country. Czech Republic, after North Vision Song Contest 5 will not use their national selection but select their song internally, too. Contestants *XX on Semi Finals denotes auto-qualification. This could be due to the fact that the country ended up in the top five in previous contest or one of the country in top five in previous edition withdraws. *XX on Finals denotes an unsuccessful attempt to qualify to the final. Commentators and spokespersons Detailed Voting NVSC 01 NVSC 02 NVSC 03 NVSC 04 See also * Czech Republic * North Vision Song Contest Category:Countries Category:North Vision Song Contest editions